Olive You
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Soriel Week One-shot Collection. ((I don't really ship anyone in Undertale, except, maybe Alphyne, but this was too cute to pass up!)) Day 7-Free Day: Sans and Toriel's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Soriel Week Day 1-Jokes

Toriel walked quietly to Sans' room. It's been three years since monsterkind was released from imprisonment. It took everyone a while to assimilate with humans. Some were apprehensive, some were readily open to accept them, others didn't seem to notice nor care, so it wasn't too bad. Frisk's job as an ambassador was also going smoothly, thanks to her trusty bodyguards, Sans and Papyrus. Speaking of Sans, she reached the dark brown wooden door hethat led into the little skeleton's room. She raised a paw.

Knock, Knock.

She could hear the sheets rustling, and small grumbles.

Knock, knock.

More rustling, then a tired muffled voice spoke, "Who's there."

"Theodore"

"Theodore who?"

Toriel smiled. "Theodore wasn't open, so I knocked!"

Sounds of laughter could be heard from both sides of the door. There was slight shuffling of sheets and soft patter of footsteps, stopping behind the door.

Knock, knock.

"Who's there?" Tori asked.

"Mikey."

"Mikey who?"

Sans snickered. "Mikey doesn't fit in the keyhole."

Toriel snorted in laughter along with Sans' muffled chortles from beyond the door. This was becoming a regular tradition in the morning, as it reminds them of when they first met in the Underground, when Toriel was still living in the ruins. Tori smiled fondly at the memory. As her giggles quieted, she raised her paw again.

Knock, Knock.

"Who's there?"

"Olive." She smiled tenderly.

"Olive who?" Sans asked.

"Olive You."

"…."

Silence followed for a few seconds before door opened revealing a blushing Sans rubbing the back of his skull.

"Heheh…Wow…didn't see that one coming…"

Toriel simply chuckled, and hugged him.

Sans joined in with his own nervous laugh.

"Heh…Olive you too." He hugged her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Soriel Week Day 2-Pies/Baking

 **Sorry for the late update. Yesterday was a bit hectic as I had a friend come over in the morning, then I went to a Q &A session for a college about majoring in screen acting. And by the time I got about to writing this it was around ten, and I had school today, so I had no time to update. Again, really, sorry, but to make up for it, I'm going to be posting the third chapter for today's part as well! Look forward to it!**

* * *

Sans opened the oven with bated breath. This was the fifth batch he's made, and was starting to grow frustrated. All of the previous four ended in failure, either they were burnt, or under baked, gooey, or too hard. He pulled out the tray from inside, and let out a sigh of relief as the brownies came out looking alright. Now all he had to do was taste them. He took a brownie and took a bite.

It was _perfect_! He smiled, proud of his achievement, and put the rest of the brownies inside a little plastic container, decorated with flowers and hearts. A little cheesy, but who cares? He placed the container in the fridge and looked at the kitchen clock. It was almost seven.

"Welp…I guess I'll catch up on sleep…Tori won't be here until eight, and Papyrus is with MTT, so whatevs." He plopped down on the couch, resting his head on the arm rest, instantly knocked out.

* * *

Sans was startled awake by a knock on the door. For whatever reason he can't place, he's been sleeping a lot lighter, startled by the sightest of sounds. But he didn't stop to think of such things. He stood from the couch and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Toriel."

He opened the door with a smile, and a wave. "Hey, Tori! Glad you could make it."

Tori giggled. "Of course! Why would I miss hanging out with my _bone_ friend, especially on this day!"

Sans laughed at the pun. Oh how he loved this woman. Her jokes were always _pun_ tastic. "So, uh…make yourself at home…Though I guess you don't need me to tell you that…" He internally screamed. No matter how long they've been going out, he still got nervous around her. "Why don't you, uh, get settled? I'll be in the kitchen if ya need me."

Once there, he opened the fridge and pulled out the container. He sighed, suddenly feeling his non-existant stomach crawl. "Heh…So this is what it means to have butterflies in your stomach…Geez, Sans get a grip! You've only been dating her for like, what. A year? Stop being such a wuss."

With a determined nod, he closed the fridge door, and went into the living room where Toriel was sitting. She smiled upon his return. "So, Sans, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Uh…Got somethin' for ya…Don't know how good it is, but I think it turned out pretty good." He held out the container, forcing his hands to still.

"Why, thank you!" She opened the lid, and popped a brownie in her mouth. Her eyes went wide in happiness. "Mmm! This tastes amazing! Oh my gosh, Sans, thank you! I love it!" She took another brownie.

Sans smiled, inwardly feeling relieved and proud. "Thanks! Thought that since you baked a lot of pies for me and my bro, so I thought I'd return the offer! Happy Anniversary!"

"Yes, thank you! Wow, I should take some home for Frisk! Um…You don't mind, do you?"

Sans chuckled. "Nope! Go ahead. I made enough for both of you after all."

"Well, thank you, very much! That is very nice of you!" She smiled widely, hugging the blushing skeleton. "Happy First Anniversary, Sans."

Sans smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah. Happy First Anniversary to you, too, Tori."


	3. Chapter 3

Soriel Week Day 3-Comfort

Sans shot up in bed. Or, attempted, as he got caught up in a messy tangle of bed sheets that occurred while he was tossing and turning in his bed. It was another nightmare. And every time, it was the same one. Except this, time, it led him into the false sense of security that he was finally having happy dream memories of Papyrus, so when the dream suddenly took a sharp turn for the worst, he immediately broke down. In his struggle to untangle himself, he fell off the bed with a loud thud, causing alarmed sounds of footsteps coming up from the living room.

"Sans, are you alright?" Toriel asked from through the door.

Sans forced his voice not to quiver. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit startled…Nothing serious." He finally got himself to untangle, and went to the door, opening it. "Good morning, Tori."

She smiled back, tiredly. "Good morning, Sans. Would you care for some butterscotch pie?"

It was here that Sans noticed the slight bags under Toriel's eyes, but he didn't say anything, as he felt it wasn't the right time. He merely nodded, following Tori into the kitchen.

It's been a while since he started living with Toriel in the ruins. He made sure to bring in some books from the library, so she wouldn't have to read the same ones all the time. He sat down at the table as Toriel set a plate of the pie in front of him. She sat down across from him with a slice of her own, smiling fondly.

"I remember the first time I tried this recipe…It was with the first human…Chara. Since I know she didn't particularly like snail pie, I decided to make a more human food, with butterscotch and cinnamon…She loved it so much…" her eyes began to well up, "When the last human fell down here, I thought Chara had returned…Because she reminded me of so much of her…" she sniffed, "God, I miss her so much. And Asriel…Why did they have to leave so soon…They were only just children!" Toriel was sobbing now, her pie barely touched. Sans stood up to hug her.

"I know, Tori…I know."

The goat monster attempted a watery smile. "Today is their birthday, you know…How ironic, that the day they celebrate their birth, would also be the day of their death…"

Sans stayed quiet, gently patting her on the back, soothing her with soft pets of her fur. Toriel parted from their embrace.

"I'm sorry…Look at me, sobbing over my children who've been dead for years, while you're still recovering from your own loss…"

"No…You're fine. No one should ever feel okay about losing a loved one…No matter how long ago it happened…Today's the anniversary of their death…You deserve this day to grieve…You deserve to grieve. Period. Because…I'll be there with you. We'll share the burden of pain, because we both lost someone dear to us…You're not alone Tori, and don't be sorry for grieving…You're a mother who outlived her children."

Tori warmly embraced the skeleton. "And you're a brother who outlived their younger brother he practically raised."

No other words were said. They just sat there, embracing each other, holding the other tightly, comfortingly. Because they both experienced a great loss.


	4. Chapter 4

Soriel Week Day 4-Family

"Good night, Mom! Dad!" Frisk ran up the stairs and up to their room for a good night's sleep. Sans froze, though compared to previous times of being called 'Dad', it lasted shorter. Toriel giggled, at Sans' insecurity of being called a father.

"You still a little nervous about being a father?"

Sans smiled gently. "Um…yeah. A little bit. It just…takes a while to get used to." He peeked at the wedding photo on top of the fireplace. "Still can't believe we're a family…You, me, the kid, Paps…Can't believe Asgore gave the okay to let us marry either. Not that saying 'no' would change anything."

Toriel smiled. "Well, it's better he did. He told me, that he found someone. Someone new, and special. He still admits that he loves me, but I think this new person is making him genuinely happy, and I'm happy for them."

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence fell on them. Sans stood up.

"Welp, I better read Frisk a bedtime story. Heh, like Papyrus." He stopped walking, and with a slight turn of his head, he winked at the furry monster. "Hey, Tori, I'm proud to call you my wife, and Frisk my kid. Love 'ya."

Toriel chuckled. "And I'm proud to call you my husband and Frisk my child as well. I love you, too," she said as she walked to Sans and kissed him on his non-existant lips. Sans blushed slightly, and continued upstairs to read to his new small family.


	5. Chapter 5

Soriel Week Day 5-Lost

Sans walked through the Snowdin forest, feeling anxious. He had no idea why he was feeling the way he was. Just that the moment he woke up that day, he knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt it. _In his bones!_

But in all seriousness, the unease wouldn't leave. So, as usual when he felt distressed or nervous, he went to the door leading to the Ruins. He knocked.

"Who's there?"

Oh. Thank goodness, she was alright. So his feelings were just baseless fears. "Toby"

"Toby who?"

"Toby, or not Toby, that is the question." He finished. A small trickle of giggles could be heard from behind the door. His smile faded a bit. "Hey, uh, lady…You okay? Or somethin'? You're usually louder than that."

There was a sigh. "If…" she started. "If…a human came down here, would you…please watch over them? Promise me they would be safe."

Sans tensed. There was that feeling again. The feeling of foreboding. But he pushed down his insecurities and replied, "Gee uh…I'm not a big fan of promises…But, okay. I promise. The human won't be put in harms way."

"Thank you."

He smiled. "No prob."

* * *

He froze. As soon as he saw the kid, his mind went blank, and his body wouldn't move. There was something off about this child, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He also felt the urge to check on the lady behind the Ruin doors…Wait. That's where the kid came from…That's the direction of…the…Ruins…That anxious feeling returned almost full blast. He ran. He sprinted faster than he thought was possible for him. He ran until he saw the door, slightly open. He gulped as he walked in. He stopped.

A pile of dust sat a few ways in front of him, some of the dust already being scattered due to the draft coming from the open doorway. He felt part of his soul crack. He felt empty, void of emotions he just stood there, frozen in the doorway, unable to look away from the horrifying scene.

Then he remembered. "Papyrus!" He teleported away.

* * *

"I—I still believe in you…"

"…Why, kid…Why did you do this? That…little…brat. I'll kill them. They'll fucking pay. I swear." Sans cried.

In just one day, he had lost the two people he cared about most.


	6. Chapter 6

Soriel Week Day 6-AU/Crossover

 **So so sorry for being a day late! Yesterday was hectic, and I had no time to write, plus no internet. But I'm making it up today, with yesterday's and today's updates!**

* * *

Tori hummed along to the orchestrated music as she danced, her gown billowing around her as she twirled. Sans watched her, smiling contentedly. She looked happy dancing around the living room floor like that. Toriel stole a glance at Sans as she danced. As the music slowed to a stop, she made one last twirl, and finished with a curtsy. The skeleton clapped.

"You're dance is beautiful as always."

Toriel smiled. "Why, thank you. I do love the waltz. It always helps me think and calm down." Her smile faded, however, when she looked at Sans, confused and conserned. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you dance before…I don't even know what style you are."

Sans tensed, though his smile never left his face. "Well, uh…dancing…isn't really my thing. I just like to watch others. You and Paps especially." He shrugged, hands in his jacket pockets.

Toriel's eyes narrowed. She lowered herself to Sans eye level, and sternly looked into his eyes, forcing him to look at her. "That's a lie. I've talked to Papyrus. You loved dancing. And he says you were very good at it as well. Please, what made you stop? And if possible, maybe I can help?" She asked hopefully.

Sans let his smile drop. He sighed. "…Sorry, Tori. I love you, but this is one secret I'm not ready to tell you. Or anyone. I'm sorry."

Tori blinked, but Sans was already gone.

* * *

"WOOOHHH! THIS PLACE IS RAD!" Undyne exclaimed, hips swaying to the beat as she and the other monsters plus Frisk, who was now 20, entered the dance club. The group walked to an open booth, and sat down. However, as soon as she set her bag down, Undyne grabbed Alphys and Papyrus, dragging them over to the dance floor, and began moving to the beat. She was careful not to hit any of the other patrons, as warned by both Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys. One by one, each of the monsters went up to dance, laughing and having fun. Frisk even busted out a couple of cool ballet moves with a modern street flair. Sans stayed at the booth, watching the others have fun. To be honest, he wanted to get up and dance, but every time he did, he just loses all motivation to try and ends up failing.

Frisk walked back to the table where Sans sat and grabbed a glass of water, taking a sip. _Why don't you go up there?_ She signed.

"I'm just not interested."

Frisk huffed in annoyance. Papyrus came over next. "BROTHER, YOU SHOULD REALLY JOIN US! IT'LL BE FUN! JUST LIKE THE OLD DAYS!"

Frisk nodded in agreement. _I've never seen you dance yet, and Mom really wants to see too. Besides, you might like it. And I'm not taking no for an answer._ Frisk finished, sharing knowing glances with Papyrus, both grabbing each of the smaller skeletons' hands, and dragging him with them to the dance floor. Toriel glanced at the two skelebros with Frisk on the dance floor, and slowed her movements so she could watch.

Sans began tapping his feet to the rhythm, blushing slightly. His smile grew brighter as he grew more comfortable beginning to move his body and torso to the music. Toriel smiled, watching Sans' body movements grow more fluid and comfortable. Sans himself felt his movements becoming less constricted, he began laughing, moving to the music. Finally, he let go. He performed a couple flips, and tricks, doing a simple break-dance at first, but beginning to add in more complex steps and the choppy movements that came with freestyle street dancing. The crowd clapped along and parted, making a ring around Sans, but he didn't notice. He was too absorbed in his own dance to notice.

Toriel couldn't believe her eyes. Papyrus wasn't lying when he said that Sans was really good. And Sans looked so happy. His style was sort of hip-hop like Mettaton and Undyne's but more free and loose. It didn't follow any kind of form. But it suited Sans nicely. Sans really did enjoy dancing. She could see it in his smile and eyes, and the way he dances. She smiled, happy to be able to see him dance. It felt like their relationship was finally complete. Of course, the smaller monster still had his secrets, but those can wait. He's not ready to tell her yet, and she's okay with that. She'll wait as long as she has to.

The song ended, and Sans finished with a fast-paced spin on the ground, then flipped up back into a standing position. The people clapped around him. Sans turned blue in embarrassment and pulled his hood over his skull, hiding his face, and walked straight back to the booth. Toriel came and sat down next to him.

"You looked great up there."

"Thanks…Tibia-honest, I didn't think I had it in me to do that much…I hadn't danced in years…It felt…nice."

Toriel giggled. "Well, I'm happy to see you're happy. And I finally got to see you dance!"

Sans blushed. "It…It was nothin'…"

"What style was it?"

"Huh?"

Toriel turned to look at Sans. "It looked like hip-hop, but it didn't look like it followed any kind of form…It wasn't bad! It suits you well!"

"Oh…Well, I guess in a way, it's hip-hop? It's more like a freestyle street-dancing, like you see people do sometimes out here on the surface," he explained, grinning. "It's how a lot of people express themselves here."

"I see…That's nice."

A comfortable silence settled over the two, save for the background music and noises from the other monsters and humans.

"Hey, Tori, I know I keep a lot of secrets, but I still love you."

"Yes, Sans. I know. And I love you. I don't care how long I have to wait till you're ready, my feelings won't change."

Sans smiled. "Thanks, Tori."

Toriel nuzzled her muzzle against his hooded skull. "You're very welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

Soriel Week Day 7-FREE DAY

Sans was nervous. He couldn't sit still at all, and he wasn't used to wearing so fancy either. But it was a very special occasion, and he couldn't wear his usual casual outfit at all. He was too nervous to make even one pun! But…this was something he brought upon himself. And…they've been going out for a few years now, and it was about time. But still…even after the countless rehearsals and planning, he still couldn't get the butterflies out of his non-existent stomach. The doors open, and everyone turned to see the bride.

* * *

Toriel paced back and forth behind the doors. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. Of course, this was not her first wedding, but she still couldn't rid herself of her nerves. The doors open, and she goes through. Her white gown billowed and dragged behind her, her veil comfortably resting over her face. She reached the front where Sans and Gerson was waiting.

Monster weddings were not the same as human weddings. They do have ceremonies, but there are no books to read from and no kissing. Gerson cleared his throat.

"Fellow monsters! We are gathered here today, to celebrate the newly wedded Sans and Toriel. Bear your Souls to each other as you profess your vows."

Sans and Toriel both summoned their Souls out in the open, and began the process of Soul Mixing, a process in which intermingles one monster's soul with another monster's soul by mutual consent. Once the process was done, the crowd erupted in cheers and Toriel threw her bouquet of flowers into the crowd. Gerson walked to Sans giving him a pat on the back. Asgore also walked up to both Toriel and Sans, with his new partner, who he just started dating a couple weeks before the wedding. He approached the happy couple with a smile and genuine wish for their happiness together.

Overall, the celebration was a success, and both Sans and Toriel lived happily ever after with Frisk.


End file.
